


My Fable

by JetLikeTheJewel



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetLikeTheJewel/pseuds/JetLikeTheJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my story of the choices my character made in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Fable has held a special place in my heart all these years. It was the very first attempt at writing a fanfiction that I made when I was ten, and it's story is what has inspired me to write. I haven't picked it back up for nearly a decade, but upon looking back, I am proud to be starting it again. However, I will not be writing the first Fable that my younger self did. Instead, I will be writing Fable 2 because I've played it numerously and fell inlove with it. Now...this chapter is very short, but it has a lot of detail. It would mean the world to me if you commented your thoughts below and tell me what you think. Now without further ado...let the reading commence!!!!!!!! :D

**Chapter 1, Dreams**

 

 ** Prologue **

 

 

 

**_Plop!_ **

 

Sparrow felt something wet and sticky drop on her head. Upon discovering what it was, she cringed and exclaimed in disgust, wiping it from her hair furiously.

“Oh? What was that? Ew, yuck!” Rose stood back pinching her nose.

“Well...I hear that’s lucky. Like finding a four-leaf clover. Although I think I’d prefer the clover.” She says with a giggle. Sparrow shook her head, returning her chilled hands to the blazing fire pit between them. Rose tightened her pigtails and wiped the snow off her tattered red dress. She looked over the hedge next to them in awe.

“Oooh! Look little Sparrow!”

Sparrow looked over her shoulder with a raised brow. Before them, miles away was Castle Fairfax. The castle was huge and beautiful, and it stood hard and tall against even the most powerful thunderstorms that threatened to break it. It’s gray stone walls chipped by time, but stronger than ever. It’s rooftops a dark blue, nearly black and sharp and defined...The towers tall and pointy with a huge purple flag on each tower top. The snow made it look even more enchanting.

“Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow...” Rose sighed dreamily, holding her trembling hands together and rubbing them furiously.

“Imagine the grand dining hall. I bet Lord Lucien’s having roast duck this time of year.”

Sparrow’s stomach growled loudly, her mouth salivating instantly. She’s never had duck before, but it sure sounded good. The closest she came to a real meal in the winter was stealing cooling pies from low hanging windows. She’d share them with her twelve year old sister Rose- whenever she was successful. Nothing tasted sweeter and more delicious than pie. Of course that was but a luxury. For most of their childhood, they got by with stale bread and water if the beggars around the city felt like sharing. They had more luck in the summer, when the Gypsy people came to town riding caravans and selling exotic merchandise. They were odd but decent folk, with dark skin and colorful bandanas on their heads. Most of them had looped piercings on their faces, and their clothes flamboyant in vivid colors of red, green, and purple. They came selling countless types of items. Weapons ranging from long katana’s, cleavers, maces, and even curved swords. Clothes fashioned in smooth colorful silks, handmade jewelry with odd pendants and talismans...they even had fortune tellers that used colorful pictures on cards to tell your fate, or a crystal ball, or even your palms. When Rose and Sparrow visited the Gypsy folk, they came to the produce trader-since the one in the Bowerstone Market was two miles away. The produce trader was often generous with the basic foods, giving freely to the small children. They would eat giant juicy red apples, freshly baked bread, clean spring water, and even the occasional roasted ham. Sparrow smiled warmly at the memory, but her stomach brought her to the cold bitter reality before them, rumbling even louder. Rose’s eyes stared longingly at the castle.

“He must be really lonely after his wife and little girl died...In that big castle, all by himself…” She returned to the fire pit, reaching her hands out to the warmth of the fire.

“If only we could live there…” She sighed.

Sparrow shook her head, pulling her long sleeves over her skin once more. Her shirt was a pale purple, thin and ripped in some places, Her trusty wooden sword was placed above her red shorts, propped in her sheath made of thrown away fabric, her toy pistol beside it, and her marbles in the holster, ready to hit someone between the eyes. Those marbles were originally a gift from a Gypsy toy trader. And she put them to good use around bullies. She was only seven, but she favored her gun more than anything. And she knew how to use it.

A small distance away, a chorus of cheers and claps rang in the air. The sisters raised a brow in unison. Rose peered past the corner of the brick house they were in front of, her eyes finding a large crowd of people. “What is going on over there? Come with me sis!”

She ran towards the crowd, Sparrow right behind her footsteps.

Just as they were about to exit the alley, a tall man in ragged dark clothes and a flat black ragged top hat, with pale dirty skin blocked their path. He stood before Rose, leaning on a tall weathered crate with a smug smirk. “Hello there, young Rose! You look hungry.” Feigning concern stretched across his hideous features. He stood upright, kneeling to her height.

Sparrow gripped her gun in it’s fabric holster.

“Have you reconsidered my offer?”

Rose put her hands on her hips, glaring darkly at him. “We’ll never be _that_ hungry. The answer is still no!”

Arfur sneered at her, glaring darkly. “You’ll be back! And I’ll be waiting for you…” He promised darkly, pushing past them harshly.

Rose shook her head in disgust. “That filthy creep...I hate him.”

Sprinting towards the large crowd, hardly anything could be seen but a loud caravan. Pipes puffed steam and musical kettle-like sounds on the caravan, and the sign **Mystical Murgo** in bold red letters on a carved yellow wooden plank for all to see. Sparrow smoothed back her short hair, scratching her head as Rose caught up behind her.

“Oh...it’s just a trader.” Rose jumped up and down, huffing in frustration. “I can’t see anything past this lot!”

The trader had his back to the crowd, his bloated figure seen by all. He warmed his hands as he turned. Under his tall red top hat, he had short brown hair and a large swirled mustache. His clothes were red, and his attire resembled a ringleader of a circus act. With an exaggerated gesture, he faced the townsfolk. “A-ladies and a-gentleman…” he addressed them in a throaty voice.

He rubbed his hands together in what Sparrow perceived as a greedy gesture, hunching his figure before the crowd. “I have traveled the land accumulating wondrous and mysterious objects-which I now offer to you for the modest price of...five gold.”

The crowd of people spread slightly, which made Sparrow able to see the merchandise a little easier. Behind Murgo was some tall and large bronze telescope...which oddly enough seemed too shiny. Behind that were shelves of books and bottles of wine. And beside that were scrolls on a small shelf, next to some object she couldn’t identify...But before she could see it further, Murgo’s voice brought her attention back.

“Consider this…” He pointed to the tall mirror beside him. It looked like a gilded yellow picture frame with a grimy mirror in place of a painting. “This is truly a magical mirror. For as long as you look into it, it will make you beautiful!”

 _Seems like you could use it more._ Sparrow thought bitterly.

Instantly, a guy raised his hand among the crowd. “I’ll take it!”

Murgo clapped happily. “Very wise! Now just remember: the magic only works if you look at it in complete darkness!” Taking the money from the old man’s hand faster than he could count it, Murgo handed the mirror to the man.

He then turned to the object that peeked Sparrow’s curiosity, picking it up. He held it before the crowd. “Now this is truly a marvel! This small, unassuming music box is actually a device created by the ancients. As used by the Old Kingdom rulers themselves!”

The music box was large and grey like a gravestone, with a large iron key-like handle at the end, and it made Sparrow’s heart flutter. “Turn the handle three times and you shall be granted a single wish!” Rose rolled her eyes with an annoyed expression. “There’s no such thing as magic!”

Suddenly, a tall woman dressed in a red and white robe and hood turned slowly to them. Her figure was willowy thin, her fingers long and pale. Her eyes were pure white, and you could see small strands of brown hair through the hood. The sight of her took Sparrow’s breath away. She stared at her in awe, feeling a strange sensation of static in the air.

“We live in grim times indeed, if the young are too world-weary to believe in magic.” Her voice was soft like a river, almost ghostly, and clear like crystal. She knelt her form slightly to the two sisters, her mouth a thin line, but Sparrow could somehow sense that she was smiling with her eyes. “Most children your age believe eagerly.”

Rose stretched her limbs, looking seriously at the robed woman with confusion. “Look...I can see your eyes are bad-but I’m telling you...that music box is rubbish.”

The crowd dispersed, returning to whatever they were doing, some of them staying behind to purchase Murgo’s goods.

“That’s what the seller thinks.”

The woman knelt down further until she reached their height. “He has no idea what he stumbled upon. But you have an inkling, don’t you?”

The woman gave a knowing smile. “Some part of you wants to believe it’s magic.”

Abruptly, the woman stood tall once more, turning away and walking slowly down an alley.

Rose looked at the woman’s back with wide eyes. “What? You...you really think it could be?”

The woman stopped in her tracks, turning her hooded head over her shoulder. “For five gold coins, you could have your answer...”

Rose scoffed. “For five gold coins, we could eat for a week.”

The woman turned her head fully to Rose, a blank expression on her face. She didn’t say anything for a few moments, but Sparrow could clearly sense the woman was disappointed. She turned and continued walking her intended path, her voice carrying in the wind as she spoke. “Listen to me Rose; at the end of that week, you and your little Sparrow would be no closer to your dream-no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle.”

Sparrow and Rose stared after the woman’s retreating figure with wide eyes, their jaws nearly hitting the cold hard ground. For several moments they couldn’t speak, until the wind hit them harshly, seeming to wake them from a dream. Rose turned to her little sister. “What if it is real?”

She looked at the sky, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “I bet we could get five gold pieces...and maybe this could be a way out of here, after all. What is there to lose, little Sparrow?”

She grabbed her little sister’s hand, walking towards the center of the town. “There must be someone around here who’ll pay us gold to do...something.” Sparrow didn’t comment on it, too stunned about earlier...about how the robed woman knew their dream...and their names.


	2. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man am I exhausted XD lol. This chapter took a lot out of me. For the past few days, I've been waking up at noon to 1pm, writing all the way to 6am and passing out. Almost every hour of the days and nights has been spent writing this chapter. It took longer than I expected. But...I'm proud that I didn't rush it. It took a lot of patience to write this. Patience I didn't even know I had. I learned a very valuable lesson when it comes to writing: You can't rush the flow of the story. It destroys the detail you need in a story. The detail is what makes it seem alive. I'm happy that a lot of people have been viewing this story on such short notice. It just goes to show that there are still Fable fans out there, and our love for the storyline has not diminished. Thank you all of you. :) Your comments and views are what inspire me to continue. Thank you so much :)
> 
> Now...because this story took so long, I'm gonna have to take a short break from it, and sleep regular hours. I won't be writing for a few days, maybe a week. I also have to catch up on chores, and manage errands. If I'm gone longer than that, it doesn't mean I've given up on this story. It means that my work is done, and I'm probably still planning the next chap. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2, Reality**

 

The two sisters wandered around town aimlessly, until a guard from his post waved them over. “Oi kids! C’mere a minute!”

The sisters exchanged glances, but ran to him without hesitation.

Derek straightened his white and blue uniform, re-adjusting his pirate-like hat.

Rose crossed her arms, staring up at him. “Hello Derek. Lose something?”

 

He shook his head is frustration. “My arrest warrants. Blew right out of my hands! They could be in all corners of Bowerstone by now-and I can’t leave my post...do you think you young girls could find it for me?” He pleaded.

He knelt to their height. “You could be like little constables! Sounds fun, right?”

 

Rose put her hands on her hips. “How much do little constables get paid?”

 

Derek straightened himself upright with a look of disbelief. “ _Paid?_ Listen kids; these are the five most wanted criminals in Bowerstone!”

 

“Is that so? Well, how badly do you want ‘em?” Rose taunted.

 

The guard shook his head irritably. “Fine. One gold piece for all the arrest warrants.”

                                 “Deal.” The sisters said at the same time.

 

“Remember. These are some bad blokes we’re talking about. And I need your help to bring them to justice!” He pointed to the far right. “The warrants blew off in that direction, through that alley by that bloke with the picture box.”  

 

Rose and Sparrow didn’t hesitate to follow the direction, soon finding themselves before a small crowd of people.

“Astonish your friends and relatives with a life-like instant image!” shouted a voice over the crowd.

Sparrow and Rose pushed past people, working their way to the front, everyone murmuring amongst each other in hushed whispers. Before them stood a tall oddly shaped box above three legs. In front of it was a small stage with a large portrait background of two cottages and a trail in the winter.  And right next to that was a tall man, wearing red and beige striped overalls with a matching hat and goggles. He smiled warmly at the sisters, showing chipped and uneven teeth. “Hello there, young ladies!”

 

“Hello. What’s that?” Rose pointed at the odd box.

 

The man followed her gaze, giving her a bright smile. “This? Why it’s only the most amazing device ever conceived!” He rubs the box thoughtfully, excitement twinkling in his brown eyes.

Sparrow could see big scratched in letters on the box, _Property of Barnum._

 

“It grabs your very likeness and transfiddles it onto a magic piece of paper. It’s going to make me very rich!”

 

The crowd scoffed in disbelief, one of them murmuring that a mirror could do the same. Barnum stretched his back and limbs, gazing at the sky. “If only I could find someone to modellify for it…”

 

Rose smiled smugly. “We’ll do it...for a gold piece.”

 

Barnum scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Hmmm...I only have one gold piece left. But you’re right; I should investilise it in my new venture. Deal.” He said with a wide smile, crossing his arms.

 

Rose looked at her sister, smiling brightly. “A gold piece just to stand there. That sounds alright, doesn’t it?”

 

***

 

Barnum positioned them before the portrait, side by side. He stood behind his box, holding up a piece of metal above it with one hand. “Now all you have to do is strike a pose for my little device. You’ll be positively betwazzled by the results!”

 

Rose titled her head. “Be-what?”

 

Barnum stood tall and smug. “Ah yes! I’ve been improving my vocabularium with a wonderful book, bought from Murgo the trader: a thesaurus!”

 

Rose giggled, hand on her hip as she turned to her sister. “He’s a bit silly, isn’t he? But this could be fun.”

 

Rose took a swooning lover’s pose, her eyes closed with a beautiful smile. Sparrow shifted her footing slightly, posing with a manic grin and a thumbs up.

 

A bright light and a shutter sound filled the air.

Soon after, Barnum clapped gleefully, pulling the legs of the box in an awkward folding and setting it on the ground. Rose and Sparrow rubbed their eyes, the irritating flash leaving bright dots all over their vision. They both walked off the stage and approached Barnum, just as he was looking through a small hole in the box.

 

Barnum rubbed his hands together furiously, his smile wider than ever.“Wondrous! This thing’s gonna be more popular than that pox! Now...I just have to wait three months for the picture to develify and I can start showing it around! Oh, I can almost smell the gold!”

Barnum handed Rose the gold piece without hesitation, carrying his box and walking up to the stage to peel the portrait from the alley wall. The crowd of less than ten people dispersed quickly, leaving only one man staying behind in cackling laughter.

“Three months he says! Told you it was a swindle!”

 

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling down at Sparrow. She flipped the gold piece as if it were a coin, hugging her sister to her. “Easy money for us. He’s a bit scatty-I hope he’s alright.”

 

They turned to a smaller alley and walked down it, finding one of the arrest warrants. Sparrow couldn’t really understand the big words, but she recognized what it was simply by a police drawing of a short and stubby man with a bald head.

Sparrow handed it to her sister, and they jumped up and down in joy.  

 

They continued down the small ramped alley, until a little boy ran to them. “Come help! Rex’s got a dog! And he’s gonna kick the crap out of it!”

The sisters didn’t hesitate to follow the toddler, as they ran up to a small group of kids trembling away from a big kid around Rose’s height. He wore a tall blue striped top hat on his bald head, a gray cloth shirt, and yellow striped shorts. He waved his wooden sword at a cowering mutt puppy. The dog had its tail between its legs, trapped between the wall and the bully.

 

“Aww, whatsa matter, poochie? Does it hurt?” He sneered, slashing the dog with the wooden sword. The mutt yelped, but refused to defend itself.

Just as he was about to hit the dog again, Rose yanked the boy’s shoulder forcefully. “Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”

Rex turned his heel on Rose, forgetting the dog completely.

 He stood head to head with her, smiling sadistically.

“I’m having a bit of fun. What’s it to you?”

Before Rose could even think of a comeback, Rex headbutted her. _Hard._

She fell backward unconscious, and the little kids gasped.

 

“He hit a girl!” One kid exclaimed in disbelief.

                

       Rex turned sharply to Sparrow, and she whipped her attention from Rose to him.

 

“Yeah-and now I’m going to hit another one!” He rushed Sparrow, but before he could even land a blow, Sparrow whipped her trusty toy pistol from its holster at lightning speed and shot him three times.

 

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Pang!_

 

Rex fell back crying in pain, rocking back and forth a few feet in front of the young gunslinger. When he looked up at her, she noticed two bruises in both eyes from the marbles and one on his cheek. He whimpered and sobbed pathetically, throwing his wooden sword down.

“Ah! Stop it! Lemme alone, you nutter!” He whined, scrambling to get away. The kids cheered and ran after him wielding their own toy swords and guns.

 

Sparrow ran to her older sister, shaking her awake. She opened her eyes, and snapped them back shut, holding her forehead as she slowly sat up with Sparrows help. “Ow...Did you see that? That lunatic socked me right in the head!”

She slowly stood up, swaying slightly.

“Thanks for your help. I could’ve taken him though…”

The dogs whining caught their attention, and they turned to the dark brown mutt. He cowered further, backing up closer to the wall as the sisters approached.

Rose sat on her knees, Sparrow following suit.

“You poor thing...you’ve had such a horrible time. Don’t be scared-we won’t hurt you.” She cooed.

The mutt whined at them, sitting properly.

 

Rose reached out to touch it’s warm fur, and the dog welcomed it eagerly. Sparrow scooted closer, petting it’s back.

“What you need is someone nice to look after you…”

 

The mutt suddenly jumped up in excitement, barking loudly and wagging its tail happily.

“Ohh, we can’t keep you-we don’t even have enough food for ourselves!”

The mutt whined, hunching its back and staring at the ground with teary eyes.

 

“Well I’m sorry, but we can’t. Now you just rest.”

 

Rose stood up, and Sparrow stood with her.

                                              “Come on little sis, let’s go.”

 

They continued walking further down the alley, stopping once they found another warrant. Rose folded it up neatly and placed it with the other in her dress pocket.

They found themselves in an open square,finding two more warrants. Just as Sparrow picked up the last warrant, she heard grumbling above the stone rail to the entrance of the tall warehouse. An old man pacing back and forth hands in his pockets. Rose walked up the stone steps, her sister right behind her.

 

“Need help with something?” Rose offered to the elderly man.

 

He stared at them quizzically, scratching behind his head. “Er...sort of, yes. You kids aren’t scared of...beetles, are you?”

 

Rose raised a brow. “No. That would be silly.”

 

The old man laughed lightly, seeming relieved. “Yes...silly. Ha! No one's afraid of loathsome, evil, conniving beetles…” He grumbled lowly.

He opened the tall wooden door beside him, peeking through, and then turning to Sparrow. “How would you like to ruthlessly exterminate the few in my warehouse?”

 

“I’ll do it for a gold piece.” Sparrow spoke, gripping her pistol with excitement.

 

“Done. Shoot the beetles. Shoot to kill. And while you’re breaking their hateful little heads open...try not to break any of my stuff.”

 

“Yes sir!” Sparrow saluted, squeezing past the small opening of the door.

The door shut loudly behind her, and she got a good look at her surroundings. Large crates stood decked atop each other all caked around the walls, barrels and kegs of beer among them. A large open window next to the long wooden stairs. She could hear a faint buzzing sound, and just as she was about to climb the steps, a familiar voice called back to her.

 

“Hey kid! C’mere!” Sparrow turned her head, but did not approach Arfur. He stared at her with a hard look, leaning his head through the open window.

 

“Balthazar owes some protection money to Nicky The Nickname. So how about you leave the beetles, and smash his stock up instead? Doesn’t that sound fun? I’ll give you a gold piece on Mr. The Nickname’s behalf.”      

 

Sparrow scoffed at him, climbing up the steps and hearing the fluttering insect wings above her. The beetles were a foot tall, in colors of purple, blue, and dark green with loud clear-colored wings. They were perched upside down on the wooden arches above the staircase.

Sparrow aimed her toy pistol at them.

 

_Ping!_

 

An explosion of insect goo all over the floor. Sparrow chuckled excitedly.

 

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping, ping, ping!_

 

All of the beetles were dead.

 

Sparrow held her toy gun to her mouth, giving a blow to the imaginary smoke above the muzzle..

 

Arfur stared at her with wide eyes and hunched shoulders. “Ah crap...”

He slammed his fist on the wood. “Do you know what I had to do to get those beetles?!” He clenched his fists, and then pointed sharply at Sparrow.

“I’ll remember this, kid.”

 

***

“Great job! And all of my stuff is intact! You did a great job, kid. Now that I think about it...I wonder how those beetles got in there…” Balthazar said absently, handing Sparrow the gold piece.

 

The sisters trotted down the steps, and they both looked sharply for the last warrant.

 

A sudden bark got their attention, and as they turned around, the same mutt was walking towards them wagging it’s tail. In its mouth a crumbled piece of paper, and he offered it to Rose.

She grabbed it gently from his mouth and unfolded the paper, which turned out to be a warrant.

“He found one for us! Good boy.” she said, giving a thorough scratch behind his ears. The dog wagged his tail, standing on his hind legs in a begging gesture.

Rose smiled softly. “Oh I know. You’re sweet. But I told you before, we can’t keep you.”

The dog whined, bowing its head.

 

“It’s my money! I can do what I want!”

Slurred a man.

 

The sisters whipped their heads in the direction of the voice.

 

“So you want to drink yourself to death? Not on my bloody watch!”

The woman snapped.

 

“Watch? Why did you put blood on the watch…?” The man said, hiccuping.

 

Rose and Sparrow approached an odd couple in a fenced-in yard.

 

The man was bald, wearing a tie on a bare hairy chest and open purple coat with tattered shorts. Sparrow recognized the couple immediately; drunk Pete and sober Betty.

Pete would often wander Old Town in search of booze, often being so low as to beg for money to drink.

 

Betty’s attire consisted of a brown dress and bonnet. She crossed her arms and glared at her husband. “You don’t need another drink.”

 

“But I do, Betty!” Pete pleaded.

 

“No you don’t! And you know I’m right. Just look at what you’ve become!”

 

“You’re right, Betty...you’re always right...I don’t need a drink. I need two drinks!” He said, oddly pulling up three fingers.

He turned his attention to the kids, pointing at them as he staggered forward.

“Hey, look at that, Betty! Two sets of twins! Oh, you’ll get my booze back, won’t ya?”

 

Betty scoffed.

“You can barely stand as it is!”

 

“But they can! Bet they can walk straight, even.”

He turned to the kids.

“Get my booze back from that git, Magpie and I’ll give ya a gold piece for it. Now that’s good money...”

 

Betty turned to the girls.

“Well let’s talk about my money; you find that bottle, and I’ll pay you to keep it out of his hands.”

 

***

Moments later, the girls returned with the half filled bottle of wine, walking towards the couple in the midst of their bickering. Pete turned abruptly towards the girls with a big smile.

                   “Hey! The quadruplets are back! You’ve got booze, I can smell it.”

 

“Are you sure it’s not your breath?” Betty quipped.

 

“I got your gold piece right here. Gimme the bottle!” Pete held out his hand expectantly.

 

“No... Don’t fall off the wagon.” Betty pleaded.

Pete turned around, looking all over wildly.

“Wagon? Where? Kids, look out for the wagon!”

 

Betty turned to the kids with an unamused look.

 

“Does it sound like he needs that? Here, I’ll give you a gold piece for it.”

She turns out her side pocket and hands it out to the girls expectantly.

 

Sparrow didn’t hesitate, handing the woman the bottle of wine.

 

Betty smiled, relieved.

“Thank you. You probably saved his life.”

 

***

 

All five warrants were collected, and they made their way through countless alleys...only to be stopped by Arfur at the end of a narrow one.

                   

                  “Stop right there, ya little brats!” He threatened, blocking their path.

 

“Listen creep, I told you no this morning.” Rose snapped.

 

“Shut it, girl. This isn’t about that. Those warrants you’re collecting-I want ‘em.”

He held out his hand expectantly.

 

Rose put her hands on her hips.

“So does our friend the guard.”

 

“Yeah-but you’re gonna give ‘em to me, see? Otherwise there’ll be trouble.” He threatened.

 

“There’ll be trouble all right. You take these, and I’ll tell our friend what you really want.”

Rose snapped.

 

Arfur sighed irritably, raising his hands in a sort of surrender.

“Alright, ya little hard case. What’s he paying you, a gold piece? I’ll give you a gold right here; save you the walk back.”

 

Sparrow shook her head defiantly, crossing her arms in protest.

Arfur seethed in anger, reaching for her. As fast as lightning, Sparrow shot him with her toy pistol, one marble hitting him in the eye, the other between his legs. He doubled over with a cry and a curse, holding the bulge between his pants, his other hand covering his eye.

Sparrow grabbed Rose, jumping over his body and dashing away.

“You little brats! Get back here!” He snarled in anger, his voice echoing through the alleys.

 

***

 

They met up with Derek, and held the papers out to him. He sighed relieved, taking them gently.

“Thanks, You’re a real lifesaver.”

He digged his hand through his right pocket, taking the gold piece and offering it to them.

“Normally justice is its own reward, but these aren’t normal circumstances. Here ya go.”

 

Rose took it eagerly, smiling at her sister. “We just need one more gold piece! We’ll get that music box in no time!”

 

“Um...little ones, could I have a moment of your time?”

 

The sisters turned around to a tall and wide man looking near his twenties, wearing a large brown hat and a blue coat.

 

“Sure. What is it?” Rose asked politely.

 

The young man took his hat off, looking at them with hopeful eyes.

“I was wondering if you could do something for me? I…I have a letter.” He pulled it out a neatly folded paper.

“I was wondering if you could take it to the red and white house-the one with the tall balcony. I’d do it myself, but...I’m not exactly on good terms with the mother...” He said, scratching behind his head nervously.

 

  Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

The young man sighed, placing his hat above his head.

 

“I suppose there’s no point in hiding it. That letter is actually...for my beloved, Belinda. She and I...we want to be together so badly...but her mother refuses to let me see her. My heart aches at the thought of leaving her...so, I want to take her with me. This letter...it’s a proposal.”

 

Rose smiled thoughtfully. “We’ll give it to her...for a gold piece.”

 

“Um...I’m kinda tapped dry at the moment, but Belinda is good for it. She’ll pay you the gold piece. Could you please do this for me? This is my only chance of asking her.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Oh, thank you so much...just remember-give it to Belinda, not her mother.”

 

***

 

Sparrow gave a hard knock on the door, and it swung open, revealing an old lady with greasy brown hair, wearing an apron and holding a bucket.

 

“What do you want?!” she snapped, making the sisters cringe in shock.

 

“We have a letter. We need one gold for the postage.” Rose spoke in a shaky voice.

 

The woman dropped the bucket, reaching into her dress pocket. She pulled out a gold piece, handing it to Sparrow. She took it easily, but hesitated when the woman held out her hand expectantly.

 

Sparrow refused to hand her the letter. “Um...the letter is for Belinda.”

 

The woman raised her brow.

“Belinda? From who? _Monty?_ ”

Without warning, the elder woman snatched the paper from Sparrow’s fingers, unfolding it harshly. She read it with wide eyes, her face a vivid red.

“Marry _my_ daughter?! Over my dead body!”

She pushed past the girls, running off in the direction they came. The sisters exchanged expressions of shock, but didn’t comment on what had just transpired as they made their way to Murgo’s caravan.

 

***

 

“Hello young children! I was just about to close up. What can I get ya?”

 

“We’re here for the music box!” Sparrow smiled brightly.

 

“Very wise, little ones!”

 

She handed him the money, and he reached to the shelf next to him, picking up the music box.

 

“Go ahead and turn the handle-but mind you go somewhere...quiet-like.”

 

The music box seemed bigger up close, and when Sparrow held it, a small vibration trembled beneath her fingers. The music box was a dark gray, with odd symbols all over it, and a language she couldn’t understand.

 

Rose nudged her. “Come on! Let’s go make our wish, little Sparrow!”

 

The sisters ran back to the firepit they warmed their hands above in the morning, placing the music box on an abandoned crate. Rose turned the handle three times. “I wish, I wish…”

 

The top of the box opened with a faint hum, and the music box played a beautiful melody. A bright light shone from the opening like rays of sunshine, and the sisters stared in awe. Suddenly, the music box began to spin slowly on it’s own accord. It spun faster and faster, the tune along with it, and the bright yellow light became a vivid red, with sparks flying out askew. It spun so fast, the red light becoming more vivid, until suddenly- the music box disappeared in a puff of bright light.

 

The girls stared at it in disbelief. Rose checked around the crate.

“Where did it go? What happened? Why are we still here?”

Rose shook her head angrily, tears in her eyes.

“Five gold pieces...let’s just go to bed.”

 

They both walked back to their little home, feeling miserable and hungrier by the second.

“Oh, I was so sure this was it. I had this feeling, like...like we weren’t gonna be stuck in Old Town anymore. Why didn’t the box take us with it?”

They approached their small little shack, held up and together by rotted wood planks and scraps of cloth.

Two small rugs lay on the floor, and the mutt above them both.

  The sisters approached their home, and the dog woke up instantly, barking in joy.

 

“What are you doing here? I’m sure I didn’t wish for you!” Rose grumbled.

The mutt patted the ground with his paws with a whine, his tail hitting the wood floor in excitement.

 

“Alright, fine. Welcome to our little paradise.” Rose muttered sarcastically.

 

The sisters laid together on the scratchy carpets, holding each other for warmth as the sun went further down. The dog laid next to them, his head resting on Sparrow’s shoulder.

 

***

 

A sudden barking and growling woke the sisters abruptly. The mutt growled at the trespasser, hunching it’s shoulders and showing it’s teeth.

 

“Whoa, there! Settle down now...that’s a nice...angry...stray dog.” a man said, his silhouette figure holding his hands up.

 

Sparrow didn’t move as Rose got up and pet the dog to calm it.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

 

The intruder happened to be a guard. He stepped closer, ignoring the warning growl of the dog.

 

“I work for Lord Lucien, miss. And he would very much like to see you in his castle. I’ve been sent to collect you.” He waited expectantly.

 

Rose didn’t hesitate, and frantically shook her sister awake, screaming that their wish came true. She promised the dog that they’d return. He whined, but obediently waited for them.

The sisters were finally going to leave Old Town. Their dreams were finally coming true...and their lives were going to change forever.

 

***

The girls stood outside the great doors that were open wide, a butler with light brown hair and a balding head, wearing reader’s glasses and a red tuxedo with long white tights. The guard next to the girls saluted respectfully.

 

“Evening, Jeeves. Here are the children Lord Lucien asked for.” With that, he left the two girls before the butler.

 

“Hello young ladies…” The butler said in a nasal voice, bowing to them.

 

Rose and Sparrow did a small curtsey.

“Hello, sir.”

 

Jeeves smiled, turning his back to them.

“If you’d follow me, please.”

 

The girls kept a quick pace with the butler, gazing around the castle in wonder. Sparrow pinched herself numerously, refusing to believe the reality before them. The hallway was long and wide, with several portraits of beautiful landscapes and people along wine red wallpaper. She reached out and touched it, pleasantly surprised to feel a fur-like texture for the wall.  

Rose gave a dreamy smile, gazing at the colorful paintings drawn on the ceiling.

“We look up at this castle everyday and think how nice it is...but inside, it’s even more beautiful than I imagined...”

 

“Yes...it is quite wonderful, isn’t it?” Jeeves agreed.

 

A dark man walked down the long corridor in the opposite direction, just passing Jeeves. Sparrow couldn’t take her eyes off him. His skin was a dark brown, with odd glowing blue tattoos with strange symbols. They lined his arms, and even half his face. He wore an open dark blue jacket, brown pants, and a leather satchel with scrolls peaking from the bag. He had peppered dreadlocks, and an eyeglass. He passed the girls and Jeeves without paying attention to them, staring down at the floor as he kept a steady pace to the door.

Sparrow was about to ask who he was, but Jeeves answered quickly.

“That was master Garth. A man of few words…”   

 

Rose’s stomach grumbled, and she asked without thinking.

“Where is the grand dining hall?”

 

“Oh, in the North wing. But Lord Lucien hasn’t been in there since...the tragic deaths of Lady Fairfax and little Amelia…”

 

They passed by an open balcony, and Sparrow could just see the rooftops of Old Town.

 

“Oh I heard. That was so awful.” Rose stared down at the floor.

 

Jeeves adjusted his glasses, scratching behind his ear.

“Yes, he misses them terribly.”

 

“So...where does he eat?” Sparrow inquired.

 

“Actually, he takes most of his meals in his study. He’s in there working all hours, doing research…”

 

“What does he research?” Rose asked politely.

 

“History, mostly. Lord Lucien is quite keen on antiquities of all sorts, but he is chiefly interested in things related to the Old Kingdom.”

 

They were approaching a large light red door at the end of the corridor. Sparrow felt a strange familiar static fill the air.

 

Rose spoke joyfully,

“There was a trader in Old Town who said his stuff was from the Old Kingdom.”

 

The stopped before the doors.

 

“Yes...yes. I believe Lord Lucien...heard about that.” Jeeves spoke in a low voice, scratching behind his head nervously, smoothing a small strand of hair from his eyes.

 

“We bought a piece of it and we made a wish, and now we’re here!” Rose said with ecstatic joy.

 

Jeeves turned to them, facing them completely.

 

“Well, that’s wonderful. Now, when you meet Lord Lucien, you must show respect at all times. Address him as ‘my lord’. Speak only when spoken to. And do not mention Lady Fairfax or Amelia.”

The sisters nodded respectfully.

Jeeves opened the wide door, gesturing the sisters to walk through.

“Lord Lucien, the children are here.”

 

The girls passed through the door, and gasped in awe.

Lord Lucien’s study was so large and so grand. Two tall libraries lined both sides of the room, holding colorful books and strange oddities. A wide rectangular table on the right side of the room held scrolls, envelopes, and papers thrown askew.

Candles adorned the entire room, lit and blazing brightly. A tall bay window with an odd yet beautiful painting adorned the glass, yet the sisters couldn’t really register what it was, but before it was an odd walkway up to a circle with an odd symbol that couldn’t be identified. And on the far left side of the room was a beautiful ornate desk, holding countless stacks of papers, scrolls, books, inkwell, a large beautiful red feather, and oddities. A giant globe stood on the floor next to it.

And in front of that hunched over, was a man. He wore a black tuxedo with a frilly white front, his sleeves rolled up, and a black bowtie. He had long brown boots, and stood around 6ft tall. He had tousled brown hair, with matching perfectly groomed sideburns. His age looked around his mid thirties, or maybe older. The girls had never met him in person, but they knew who it was instantly. As soon as the doors shut loudly behind them, Lord Lucien stood upright, and began pacing the room with his arms folded behind his back. His glass blue eyes kept a firm hard stare at the floor as he paced slowly, deep in thought.

When he finally did speak, he didn’t look at the girls.

 

“Children...it has come to my attention that you have some sort of magic box. May I see it?” He asked, his voice stern and full of authority. He didn’t speak snidely or meanly. He spoke in a voice that was both respectful and authoritative.

 

Rose spoke shakily.

 

“It vanished, m’lord. We were winding it up, and we made a wish, and then it started to glow, and then it disappeared.”

 

Lord Lucien halted his pacing abruptly, and snapped his gaze to hers, and Rose stared down at the floor.

He spoke in both surprise and small irritation.

 _“After_ you used it?”

 

Rose nodded frantically, bowing her head.

 

“Yes, milord. The man who sold it to us said it was magic.”

 

Lucien’s eyes softened, but his seriousness was still there.

His expression softened at the girls, giving them a warm, comforting smile.

 

“The box is of no interest to me. What’s remarkable is that you were able to use it. What was your wish?”

 

Rose gasped, her cheeks burning brightly as she stared at the floor, Sparrow staring oddly at her.

 

Lucien continued in a gentle voice, gesturing Rose to continue.

 

“Well, speak up. What did you wish for?”

 

Rose swooned slightly, her cheeks still red.

 

“To live in a castle...like this one.”

 

Lucien gave a thoughtful chuckle, and began pacing the room once more, the cogs turning in his head with finality.

 

“Perhaps that could be arranged.”

 

The girl’s eyes widened, their hearts fluttering fastly in excitement and disbelief.

 

Lucien continued, leaning against the table and staring at them with eyes that shone a sense of conviction that the girls were oblivious to.

 

“I’m working to rebuild…” He paused, twiddling his fingers.

 

“Well, I’m working on something wonderful, for which I need individuals with...particular talents…”

He stood upright, walking towards them with a shining look in his eyes.

“Let us see if you possess them.”

 

He gestured to the area of the bay windows.

 

“Would you kindly stand in the circle, please?”

 

The sister’s hesitated, giving him odd glances.

 

Lucien raised his hands in a comforting gesture.

 

“I promise, it won’t hurt you.”

 

The girls exchanged one final look, and Rose held Sparrow’s hand and guided her to the circle.

Lucien’s back was to them as they walked the small stone steps.

As soon as they stepped on the symbol, a bright blue light engulfed them, like blue fireflies. It gave a faint hum, and Sparrow felt heavy static, and her limbs vibrated.

 

“What’s that?” Rose asked, surprised and in awe.

 

“Nothing to worry about.”

Lucien slowly turned to face them. He stared at them with wide eyes, his shock evident as he raised his hands.

 

“It’s true...your blood-you are Heroes…”

He mused to himself, not taking his eyes off the girls.

 

“Heroes?” Rose choked out. “You mean like in the old stories?”

 

Lucien didn’t answer, his eyes shining in shock and awe. He slowly reached out to touch the girls...

As soon as his hand made contact with the glowing blue barrier, a loud zapping noise rang in the air, and the light turned a vivid red-similar to the same red that the music box shone.

 

Lucien wrenched his hand back, staring at them with a fierce expression.

 _“What are you?”_ He whispered harshly, holding his wounded hand, his expression hard and unforgiving. He stared at the girls as if they were no longer human beings...as if they were monsters. He ran to the desk, searching through books, harshly knocking papers off the table in his search for something.

“Wait...there was...there was something here…” He mused to himself, searching wildly for the information he sought.

Rose stammered, looking at Lucien with wide and fearful eyes, Sparrow following suit.

“M-milord, w-what happened? What’s that light?”

 

“Quiet!” Lucien snapped, finding his book. His fingers grazed the pages.

 

“You’re Heroes...but you’re not any of the Three...One of you is the Fourth.”

 

“What’s happening?” Rose asked fearfully. She clutched her sister, and Sparrow did the same.

 

Lucien opened one of the drawers to his desk, pulling out a slick black pistol.

Time felt slower than usual, and Sparrow’s heart sunk in her chest, beating rapidly through her ears.

Lucien pointed the gun straight at them, his eyes in a hard look, a glare on his features.

“This isn’t what I wanted-but nothing must stand in my way…” He spoke to himself, his arm shaking. He pointed it at Rose, and Sparrow felt her heart stop.

 

“No! Wait! Don’t!” Rose raised her hands to defend herself, but it was too late.

 

A shot rang in the air, like a clap of thunder...and Rose collapsed on the floor with a moan of pain. Sparrow stared helplessly at her sister, trembling with a fear that shook her very being. The gun cocked once more, and she whipped her head at him, staring at his expression of regret and anger.

 

“I can’t allow you to live either.” His aim was shaky, and his arm slacked. Tears brimmed in his glassy blue eyes.

“I’m sorry…” He spoke shakily, his voice trembling.

 

Sparrow backed up, raising her hands in front of her to protect herself. She backed up slowly, until her back was almost touching the tall colorful window.

A final shot rang out, and Sparrow’s body was blown back, shattering the glass of the window as she fell over a hundred feet. Her body hit countless rooftops, until it finally hit the cold hard ground of Old Town. She was barely conscious, her vision blurred and heavily distorted. She heard familiar footsteps, and felt her fingers being licked, along with a soft whine. Her fingers twitched, but she could not move them. She couldn’t move anything. Just before she passed out, she felt that familiar static...but it wasn’t like before. It felt safe. Reassuring. Promising. Almost motherly.

 

A woman dressed in a red and white dress approached, wearing a red hood. Her eyes were pure white, and strands of brown hair spilled from the hood. She stood before the broken body of the once bright spirited child. A child that had hoped for a life of prosperity and joy...only to have it ripped from her.   

 

Theresa looked down with a single tear running down her cheek. The dog approached her, sitting beside her and staring at the body of the young girl he had come to love and protect in such a short time. Theresa scratched behind his ears, staring down with a hard look.

 

 _“Death is not your destiny today, little Sparrow.”_  She spoke softly.

Her voice was like a dream...of an unending crystal river. An aurora of change..A light in the darkness...a beacon of hope.

 

And it was the last thing Sparrow heard before succumbing to the darkness.


	3. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Haha lol :P Thank you for waiting patiently. This chapter took longer than I had planned, and it was shorter than I wanted it to be. I planned to write it to the point where Sparrow speaks to Theresa in person again. But...I got impatient. And very lazy XD You'll probably notice some repeating words here and there mostly made in descriptions. I apologize in advance. I will be editing this many times, and the mistakes will be taken care of. Enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 3, A New Life**

 

Lucien disappeared from Castle Fairfax that night, certain that those who might stand in his way were dead. Theresa gently carried the injured child to safety, the dog following close beside her.

So many bruises...so many broken bones...Theresa looked up to the large castle, and a sense of renewed anger rushed through her. Something she hadn’t felt in over six-hundred years...the blind seer had befallen such a similar fate...Theresa wouldn’t let that happen.

 

But some grief is so great, that even death may keep its distance. And so the girl survived. 

 

Days later, far from the dark alleys of Bowerstone, life slowly returned to her small broken body. The girl awoke to a familiar face watching over a strange bed...a motherly figure that she would soon come to know. She reached out for the comfort of the dog’s warm fur, ready to take her first steps in a new life. 

 

Ten winters blanketed Albion, ten summers filled the air with sounds of insects and laughter. With time, the girl’s broken bones healed. Her pain turned to strength. Her grief became will. A will to change the world...and to avenge her sister’s death that haunted her every dream. 

 

**_********_ **

Sparrow had lived among the Gypsies for ten years since that fateful night. During that time, she never left the tall wooden walls that surrounded the Gypsy Camp. She had a sheltered life since Theresa saved her. She lived in a small caravan among many in the camp. It was a very beautiful place, with lush green grass, exotic flowers, and beautiful oak trees...and the closest danger couldn’t even hope to penetrate the walls. The Gypsies occupied Bower Lake, the north of Albion, but they were more of a tribe, separated from the protection of the law. A tribe of shamans, traders, and fortune tellers. 

They were famous for being the only ones able to make augments; colorful jewels that enchant weapons and armor. They were friendly and honest folk, shut off from the troubles of Albion. 

And Sparrow...a young adult among them, ready to take her first steps into the outside world. Her and her trusty companion, Maximus. He had grown into a strong and healthy dog with light brown fur. Ever since Rose died so many years ago, Sparrow had never loved anyone more than she did her own dog. For that dog was a reminder of the past. Someone who knew Rose, and loved her in such a short time. He was the closest thing to family she had left.

Sparrow herself grew into a beautiful young lady. Her dark brown hair was always put up into a low ponytail, her clothes consisting of plain cloth in colors of amber and dark red. Pauper, the tailor called them. Clothes for poor people…

Sparrow didn’t really care, though. As long as they fit, and they were endurable, she didn’t mind.

She earned a lot of money by becoming a blacksmith for the Gypsy stone-cutter, Ronald. She started around twelve, making small daggers and silver rings. She never learned how to make an augment because it was a secret passed down to only the children of the stone-cutter. But they were unbelievably valuable. A single augment contained magical properties that could be applied to anything in weaponry. Crossbows, swords, warhammers...even rifles and pistols. The cheapest one was a flaming augment, and it was around three grand!

 

Of course, they weren’t just meant for weaponry. Most of them were used for jewelry and talismans. One of the Gypsy women from the camp, Bellina-gave her one the first day Sparrow finally left the caravan. During that time, Sparrow was walking with a wooden crutch, and a bandaged broken arm, limping down the steps. Bellina was a sweet old woman, and tried to be there for Sparrow...but during the time, Sparrow didn’t want to get close to anyone. She refused to play with the young children, Rarely ate, rarely spoke either. All she could think about was the death of her sister...feeling helpless to save her.

 

Not a night went by when she didn’t dream of her sister’s death. She tried to believe that if she knew what Lucien had planned to do, that she could have done something...she could’ve refused to stand in the circle, she could’ve persuaded Rose to buy food instead of the music box...she could’ve jumped in front of the bullet to save her sister…

 

Sparrow blamed herself for Rose’s death. She felt responsible...but in spite of Bellina’s comfort, of telling her that there was nothing she could’ve done...Sparrow couldn’t live with that relief. Because it didn’t change what happened. It didn’t change who she was. It didn’t bring Rose back.

Bellina was a kind woman. She was a little wide, but otherwise pretty. She had dark skin and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a colorful green bandana on her bald head. She would wear green more often than red. Theresa may have watched over Sparrow most of her life, but she wasn’t really close to her. She was a watchful protector that would never let Sparrow out of her sight. She bandaged her scrapes and wounds, gave her clothes and food, and often read her stories about ancient Heroes…

 

But she wasn’t really “loving”. When Sparrow woke up from her nightmares in cold sweat, Theresa wasn’t there to hold her close and rock her back to sleep. She would always be there...standing over the bed with ghostly white eyes in a blank stare, saying nothing. They would stare in silence, as if they were having an understanding. 

 

She did comfort Sparrow only one night...when she refused to sleep because of the nightmares. During that time, Sparrow was 10, and had been awake for almost three days. She ate very little, if anything at all. She had no interest in living. In spite of her new life before her, and her old life far behind her, Lucien would haunt her dreams as if it just happened yesterday... 

 

***

**_3 Years after the death of Rose…_ **

 

Sparrow sat on her bed, staring out the window at the falling snow, flashbacks of her old life before her. What ‘good’ memories she did have of Rose, it was when they were starving, and living off of thrown away food. She remembered what it was like to be freezing and not being able to do anything about it...but hold onto her sister for warmth. And she would give anything to have that life again...even if it meant that she’d starve or freeze to death...so long as Rose lived, she didn’t care. She just wanted her sister back. She hated winter with a passion. Because aside from her memories of Rose, that same memory of Lucien taking her life came with it. They were in tandem, inseparable-both the memory, and the bond with Rose. 

She spent most of her life crying….and a month after her tenth birthday, she suddenly... stopped. What good was it going to do? What was the point of it anymore? Of crying, of thinking about it...of even living? Rose was gone...and she wasn’t coming back. 

She stared numbly out the window...feeling nothing. Showing no emotion. Not caring anymore.

The door to the caravan opened, sending a blizzard of wind through it. Maximus groaned at the sudden loss of warmth, pressing his body closer to Sparrow’s side. Theresa gently closed the door behind her, pulling back her hood. Strands of hair spilled out of her messy bun, glazed in the frost of winter.  

 

“I see you’re still awake.”

 

Her voice was soft, almost indifferent. 

 

Sparrow didn’t answer, keeping her gaze blankly on the window.

 

“This may come as a surprise to you...but I understand exactly what you’re feeling.” 

Sparrow felt a sudden shift in weight on the bed. Her stance remained unchanged.

 

“I see your dreams every night. I know what you’re thinking; that you could’ve done something. Anything. But in reality, dear Sparrow-there was nothing you could’ve done. Your sister’s death was destined to happen.”

 

Sparrow felt Theresa’s arms embrace her from behind, and she looked up in her ghostly eyes in shock. The seer’s eyes gave nothing away, her mouth in a thin straight line. She stared at her for a long moment, trying to find  _ something  _ that told her what Theresa was feeling. But that blank stare gave nothing away. Theresa gently swiped a few strands of hair out of Sparrow’s eyes, tilting her chin gently.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. You were a child-you didn’t know any better. In time, you will realize that. But you cannot give up because the pain is too great.”

 

Sparrow leaned into Theresa, returning the embrace. Her head rested on her bosom, tears already brimming. She spoke softly in her scratchy dry voice, so low she didn’t even hear herself.

 

“Will this pain ever go away?”

 

“No.” 

Theresa replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Sparrow buried her face deeper, gritting her teeth, her hands clenching the blanket in her fists. 

 

“...Pain will always be with you. But with time, it will be easier to endure. And when you reach of age, you will start your journey. You will avenge your sister’s death, and then you will be faced with a choice…”

 

Sparrow looked up at Theresa, tilting her head. The blind seer gazed out the window, caressing the young girl’s back.

 

“A choice that will change the fate of this world…”

 

***

 

And Theresa was right. 

Sparrow’s grief lessened with time. It remained as a constant reminder of why she survived...but it gave her a reason to live everyday. When she reached eleven, Theresa was already training her how to fight. She learnt slowly. Even though she had the blood of a Hero, and had survived a fall that would’ve killed anyone in her place-she still struggled with her injuries. With time, they rapidly healed...but not completely. She would favor her right foot when she walked, and it was hard to lift anything with her left wrist. Theresa was a patient woman, and she never gave up on Sparrow...and she never let her give up either.

 

***

 

“You’re parrying is too slow. You need to work on it.” Theresa chided. Sparrow nursed her left wrist in pain, dropping the wooden sword on the ground. 

 

“I can’t do it! Not the way my wrist is…” Sparrow shouted, plopping her body on the grass.

 

“You will learn nothing if you let anything and everything stop you from defending yourself. If this fight were real, you wouldn’t stand a chance.” 

Theresa balanced her weight on her own wooden sword as if it were a cane.

 

“My wounds aren’t fully healed. I’m not gonna be able to fight like this. Why can’t you understand that?” Sparrow shook her head.

 

“Your wounds healed long ago. You are able to walk, breathe, eat, and use your hands like anyone. The pain you are feeling is going to follow you for the rest of your life...but if you train continuously, it will dull. And you’ll be able to fight. Now get up.”

 

Sparrow slowly rose, rolling her eyes.

 

**_Wham!_ **

 

She was struck hard in the stomach, knocking her back down. She groaned painfully, dazed with confusion, clutching her stomach with her hands.

 

Theresa stood over her, pointing the wooden end at Sparrow’s side.

 

“A warrior cannot fall to the ground. Get up, or your life is forfeit.”

 

“What the hell?! This isn’t-”

 

She dodged an incoming blow, jerking her body to the side. When Theresa’s blunt weapon made contact with the ground, it left a moderately sized gapped hole, dirt and grass flying askew. Sparrow’s eyes widened, feeling more sober to what was happening. 

 

Theresa was serious.

 

The blind seer turned to Sparrow, striking from a high point. The young girl fell to the ground, rolling over and grasped her weapon, bringing it up to parry. 

 

**_Wham!_ **

 

Sparrow successfully parried the blow. Her wrist all too soon pulsed painfully, making her drop the weapon once more. Theresa aimed at lightning speed for her belly, and Sparrow fell to the ground, making Theresa strike the air. She tried to knock Theresa off her feet, but she jumped back in time, raising her weapon to strike once more.

 

Sparrow rolled over to grab her sword, standing on her feet, taking a defensive stance. They circled each other, holding their stances, both neither willing to strike first. Sparrow struck first, and Theresa successfully blocked her with ease, raising in to strike once more. 

Sparrow parried the blow, circling Theresa with renewed vigor, adrenaline pumping in her veins. She fought head on, faster than she thought possible. And with every hit, Theresa countered...but she didn’t give up. They fought till the break of dusk, and Sparrow refused to be defeated. When the fight ended, Sparrow stared at Theresa, breathing hard, her limbs aching painfully. Theresa stared at her, a faint smile gracing her mystic features. Sparrow didn’t have the energy to return it.

 

She learned a valuable lesson; Never fall to the ground, and never give up.

 

***

 

Sparrow smiled thoughtfully at the memory, looping her good luck talisman in her fingers. The necklace chain was silver, with a lapis lazuli in the center of the diamond lining. She sat on the caravan steps, gazing at the rising dawn. Maximus lay before her feet, chewing a turkey leg eagerly. Sparrow twiddled the jewel between her fingers, watching the village wake up. Children were already running around, playing tag, hide-and-seek, and hopscotch. Some of them wielded toy wooden swords, and toy models of the famous Flintlock pistol. 

 

The Gypsy caravan sellers had opened their shops, selling their wares to those who passed through. Eric, the story teller sat on one knee before the small children, telling tales of his travels. 

 

When the sun rose at its zenith, Sparrow had got done bathing, dressing in her casual clothes. She wore a cotton beige long-sleeve shirt, with a maroon-brown skirt, and buckle boots. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, her hazel eyes big and expressive. Her eyebrows were thin and sharp, resembling a faint glare. For the past few years, her skin had went from albino white to a light tan, with small freckles on her nose. Her face was long and narrow, with a sharp pointed chin, high and defined cheekbones, a small flat nose, and pouty lips. Her breasts were farther from her collarbone than the average woman, and they were small, yet perfectly shaped. She stood about 5ft tall, with short legs and a fairly curvy figure.  

All those years of training had not gone to waste, and her athletics would soon be tested. Along with her strength, skill, and determination. 

 

Today...Sparrow was leaving the safety behind the walls, and entering into the world she had hid from all these years. She wore a leather brown satchel that hung from her right shoulder and rested on her hip. Inside was over a thousand gold pieces she saved from her jobs around the village, a flask of spring water, goat cheese with an end piece of soft bread rolled in a cloth(courtesy of Bellina), a sharp silver dagger(A gift from Donald the Gypsy stone-cutter), and a single pearl. 

 

On her side rested a quiver of bolted arrows, and on her back was her trusty iron short sword and iron crossbow. They were old and rusted with age, but they still worked. Theresa had given them to her that same day. Sparrow stood upright on the caravan steps upon hearing approaching footsteps, and Maximus bolted to her side, licking his chops. 

 

Theresa’s form was silhouetted by the trees at first, but once she reached the clearing, Sparrow’s caravan was nested in a fenced yard on both sides and behind, with a small fire pit with that was recently put out, a kettle-holder/roast stick over it, a large stump with firewood next to it, and a clothing line on the side of her house. Theresa wore the same dress all those years, with her hood up. Her figure was still willowy thin after all these years, and she looked like she hadn’t aged a day. She stopped about ten feet in front of the caravan, smiling at Sparrow. 

 

“There you are.” She smiled down at Maximus, who was scratching behind his ear. “And your faithful friend too.” She turned her gaze back to Sparrow, seriousness gracing her mystic features. “Many years ago I promised to help you avenge your sister’s death. That day has come.” 

 

Sparrow nodded solemnly, her gaze hard and intense. 

 

Theresa approached further, until she was standing in front of Sparrow, just a head and a half taller than her.    

 

“Today, you leave the safety of this camp and seek out Lucien. The journey will not be easy. Follow me.” 

With that, she turned abruptly, walking away. Sparrow caught up next to her, and they made their way to the gates. The person on watch noticed them arriving, making a  gesture to the gatekeeper. The ropes untied the locks and the chains were undone as they opened, with the outside world greeting the two.

Before them was a narrow bridge, the horizon showing a beautiful blue sky, and an odd mountain pith three stone pillars forged by time. 

Theresa patted Sparrow’s shoulder, handing her an odd shaped token of sorts. “Take this.”

 

Sparrow held it in her hand, and goosebumps immediately spotted her arm. A static filled the air, immense and dense like water. Sparrow’s mind grew foggy for a split second, and the item glowed a faint blue. Once she got a closer look at it, she noticed it was almost the size of her palm. It was round, with gilded brass spikes and a silver lining. The center held an odd symbol she had seen before...the same symbol...

 

It was a prominent ‘S’ with a small thread-like line similar to shaping the ‘S’ folding into an ‘X’. Beside the symbol was two shapes on both sides resembling a half moon, almost like a ying-yang. The background was a dark blue, and it shimmered in the light. It gave a small vibration to her touch, like it was filled with immense energy.

 

“It is a powerful artifact, the kind which all Heroes carried. It will grant you access to places others cannot go. It will also allow me to talk to you, when necessary.” 

 

They crossed over the bridge, the horizon showing over a crumbled stone wall, Bower Lake at the bottom of the high cliff.

 

Theresa gestured to the small island in the middle of the lake. A small sandbar stretched before it, and two trees adorned the small shack-like structure before it.

 

“The seal will allow you to enter that tomb. In its darkest depths lie the Chamber of Fate.” Theresa folded her hands in front of her, gazing in the distance. “When you come out again, you will be stronger-much stronger. Now go.”

 

Sparrow didn’t hesitate, running towards the cliff, Maximus panting as he followed her. She jumped off the cliff, landing twenty feet at the bottom on the hard dirt road. No injury or sprain ailed her, and she continued on without difficulty. Maximus had slid down the cliff, expertly jumping off of small rocks that held his weight. When he reached the bottom, he was covered in dirt, and barked joyfully, panting. Sparrow rolled her eyes with a smile, scratching behind his ears.

When she turned around, she noticed more large crumbled pillars rising from parts of the lake, and she stared at them in awe. Some of them were covered in moss, looking more ancient than the land surrounding it. She jumped in the lake, swimming to the sandbar. The water was very cold, but she adapted, kicking her feet and pushing farther, Maximus padding the water with her.

 

When she reached the sandbar, she was soaking wet. Her dog came ashore, shaking his coat and giving an indignant bark. The sun was pleasantly warm, and so she and her dog were fairly damp. She pulled the seal out of her satchel, and bringing it to the door.

 

The door was tall and blue, wreathed with moss and vines. Metal cogwork encased the door in a complicated pattern, but in the middle was an unmistakeable circle. Sparrow placed the seal in the middle, and the cogs came to life, spinning into place as the bolts and locks on the door unhinged with a  _ clink _ . The doors swung open slowly with a heaviness you could hear. She slipped the seal in her satchel, and without hesitation, Sparrow entered, her companion following closely.

 

***

 

A narrow stairway greeted Sparrow, followed by a stone staircase descended downward like a ramp. It was dark and cold, and when Sparrow took her first few steps, the room lit up, the torches on the wall lighting one by one. 

Sparrow could now see clearly. It was a long narrow corridor, with yellow stone walls with a damp shining to them and the floor. At the end of the corridor was a giant gaping hole in the ground, and Maximus began to whimper, his shoulders hunched and tail between his legs. Sparrow knelt before him, petting him gently and whispering words of encouragement.

She felt a ringing noise in her ears, accompanied by a familiar voice.

 

**_“Don’t be alarmed, I’m speaking to you through the guild seal.”_ **

 

Theresa’s voice sounded almost doubled with a soft ringing echo at the end of her words, seeming to only be heard in Sparrow’s mind, because Maximus didn’t raise his ears. 

 

**_“You will need to jump into that hole to continue. Don’t worry; the water at the bottom will break your fall.”_ **

 

Sparrow let out a deep shaky breath, trusting the seer’s words. She dived, Maximus falling with her.

 

She reached the water’s bottom without injury, kicking upward to the surface for air. 

 

When she resurfaced, she looked at her surroundings as she catched her breath, finding sunken pillars and torn building-like structures dipping out of the water-much like the ones she saw in Bower Lake. She found the tall archway on the sand, swimming up to it with ease.

When she reached the shore, she heard faint drops of water from the ceiling, hitting the surface of water like raindrops. They echoed endlessly in the cavern, and she rushed past the arch. 

 

She was greeted by dry sand, with pillars rising from the ground along damp stalagmites. 

 

She saw movement in the sand, and didn’t hesitate to pull out her crossbow. Not a second after, giant beetles a foot tall rose from the ground, sand spilling off their colorful insect bodies. They saw her and instantly made their advance.

 

She shot all of them, pulling out her arrow-bolts from their disgusting corpses. Max barked at her in a congratulatory manner, and Sparrow shushed him harshly. But his bark echoed throughout the cave, and she prayed to Avo there was no one lurking within who heard.       

 

***

 

She traveled through countless caverns, fighting a few beetles here and there. Countless stalactites and stalagmites littered the cavern, and she found the end to a man-made stone arch. The rocky cavern walls began to shift into fine paved stone, and candles lit up the open corridor, a tall stone banister on both sides, and at the end...a bright lit room.

 

Sparrow walked the long bridge slowly, unable to see anything beyond the darkness on either side of the banister. 

 

**_“Beyond these broken doors lies the Heroes’ Guild. For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins.”_ **

 

Theresa’s voice echoed telepathically, and Sparrow stared at the stonework in wonder. It had survived all these years...As soon as she made it past the bridge, that familiar static filled the air. But it was...different. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, and goosebumps lined her skin. This place...was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She couldn’t really describe the ambience of it. It seemed… _ ‘Holy’ _ . That was the only word that could comprehend what this place felt to her.

 

She entered the room, and it opened into a tall and wide dome-like structure, with bright rays of light shining from the middle of the ceiling, and touching the center of the room on some sort of circle. 

She gazed around the room in wonder, finding parts of the ground gone like some kind of earthquake had hit. Beyond that were arches that were blocked of by crumbled stone and rock. But on all sides of the room were tall and large paintings, weathered by time.

 

**_“Once worshiped by the people of Albion, the great Heroes came to be feared and hated.”_ **

 

Theresa’s voice paused as Sparrow touched one of the paintings curiously. The frame was weathered by time, but an outline of a man stood with his back to her. His hair was long and dark and flowed with the wind, along with his cape. A horizon was dawning with numerous buildings before him.

 

**_“No man alive today remembers the night the guild burned. And now it lies forgotten.”_ **

 

Sparrow shut her eyes, her hand falling to her side.

 

_ “So this is what became of my ancestors?”  _ Her thoughts echoed back to Theresa.

 

_ “For such powerful beings to ever exist...this is what became of them? Why would the people of Albion hate them? Fear is understandable, but it doesn’t make sense for them to hate...They were Heroes! They helped everyone!” _

 

**_“ ‘Hero’ is purely a subject term to define these people who were greater and more powerful than the people around them. Heroes’ align themselves with where their heart is. Some were loved. Others were feared for they sought a path of destruction and greed. And that was their undoing. Regardless of the path they chose, nearly all Heroes were wiped from existence.”_ **

 

Sparrow rested her head against the painting, clenching her fists.

 

**_“...But the Heroes are not all gone. You are here.”_ **

 

Sparrow inhaled sharply, a small relief flowing through her.

 

**_“And that same Heroic blood flows through you. Look around at these walls. Your fore-father-one of the mightiest Heroes who ever lived.”_ **

 

Theresa cleared her throat, an almost uncharacteristic aspect of her.  **_“At such a young age, he suffered a devastating loss...from which he never truly recovered. But when the world tried to crush him...he fought back. He grew strong...strong enough to reshape the world as he saw fit. You must do the same.”_ **

 

That same static that was in the air grew heavy, yet it felt light at the same time. Sparrow couldn’t explain it.

 

**_“The Guild has reacted to you.”_ **

 

Sparrow stood tall and strong, turning away from the painting with determination gracing her features.

 

**_“Step into the light: learn the true power of Heroes.”_ **

 

Sparrow walked toward the center of the room, unsurprised to find the light shining down on the same symbol she held in her satchel. The same symbol that ended Rose’s life…

 

She stepped on it, and almost instantly-the static stopped. It became a faint like an electric hum. Sparrow’s body lifted off the ground on its own accord, and the light shone on her- _ through  _ her! She felt as if her skin was on fire as balls and wisps of light began to dot her skin, making her seem almost translucent. She cried in pain as the invisible flames rose on her skin, making her feel like she was on fire. 

 

**_“Your blood is awakening.”_ **

 

Sparrow screamed in pain as the flames got worse and worse...and suddenly stopped. Her body slowly reached the ground, like a feather on the wind. She knelt, holding her head in agony. The pain slowly faded away, and she felt...different. She felt stronger. She felt like she could take on anything. 

 

**_“You can now channel the experience you’ve collected into Will; it gives you control over the forces of magic. Before you is a cullis gate.”_ **

 

Sparrow looked to the far left side of the room. A peculiar circle was arched into the wall, with a glowing red orb.

 

**_“It reacts to the Will of one who seeks to use it.  You have not been able to use Will yet, but the simple act of reaching this place has granted you the ability to channel the forces around you. What magic you choose to summon depends entirely on you. Shut out the world and focus on what you want to channel.”_ **

 

****

Sparrow did as she was told, closing her eyes. She felt the static in the air, and all around her. The air was dense like water, and every movement she made felt slower than usual. Her eyes rolled back in her head further, and a ringing noise in her ears screeched. She tried to block it out, and the hairs on her arms stood up.

 

What could she possibly focus magic on? What was there to draw from? She let out a deep breath she hadn’t known she was holding, and inhaled deeply, sweat beading on her forehead. She calmed her nerves slowly. 

 

_ “Okay...channel it. But what is there to channel from?” _

 

**_“The answer is simple. It’s right in front of you, and all around you.”_ **

 

_ “What do you…?”  _ And like a stack of bricks, it hit her. 

 

Static. Density. Electricity.

 

She felt it all around her, and it was fluid like water. Now that she had thought about it, Sparrow had become accustomed to it all these years. That same static was felt all her life, all around her. She hadn’t known it at the time when she was young, but when she reached out for it, it faded away, becoming almost invisible to her senses.

 

When Sparrow had stepped into the light, it seemed that the static was more powerful. Strong. Evident. Like it was dormant. And now, she could feel it as if it were a second skin. 

 

Sparrow emptied her mind, and the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat as she channeled the first thing that came to mind.

 

Electricity.

 

Her right arm began to vibrate, and an electric hum filled the air, followed by a cackling sound. She opened her eyes, her sight greeted by multiple flashes and sparks of blue in her palm. She strained her fingers, and made a strong ‘push’ motion towards the cullis gate.

 

A bolt of lightning shot from her hand, a flash of blue and white, sparks crackling as it was thrown into the cullis gate.

 

The cullis gate opened, rays of light shining on the red orb. 

 

**_“Excellent. Can you feel the power coursing through you? It is only the beginning.  Enter the gate. It will take you above Bower Lake.”_ **

  
Sparrow did as she was told, and stepped onto the cullis gate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. It may take me longer, due to my busy life-but it will be made. Please comment below what your thoughts are. PLEASE! COMMENTS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! See you in the next chap! ^.^


	4. The Cards of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for not posting for such a long time. A lot has happened in my life, both good and bad. I had a cold for two weeks, I planned a birthday party for a best friend(Lordoftheghostking28 from Fanfiction.net) and spoiled her like no tomorrow XD lol. I had a second degree sunburn that lasted for almost twenty days. And the biggest change of all, is that I’m preparing to move to another state with my family. My posts will be slow, but I promise to never give up. I thank all of you who enjoy reading this story. It truly moves me to see so many kudos and views. You guys truly are amazing :’)
> 
> Much love and hugs go out to all of you :)
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado, here is the chap you all have been waiting for! :D Enjoy!

**Chapter 4, The Cards of Fate**

 

The light faded from Sparrow’s skin, and she opened her eyes, her vision spotted with colorful dots. Maximus groaned, rolling over on the ground and wiping his eyes with his paws. Sparrow blinked frantically, her vision blurry and slightly doubled. When her vision cleared, she was shocked to find it was night time. It didn’t feel like it had been so long. And it surprised her even more to find where she was at. Three towering stone pillars rose around her, like claws. And she was in the middle.

 

**_“This is Hero Hill-home of the Chamber of Fate. This will be your sanctuary from now on.”_ **

 Sparrow nodded, slipping her satchel firmly into place. She found a ramp spiral that surrounded the sides of the hill, leading to the bottom. Without hesitation, she broke out into a jog.

 

**_“We will meet in Bowerstone. It isn’t very far from here. Be on your guard.”_ **

 Sparrow followed the sign that read _Bowerstone_ without hesitation, walking along the trail. Lush green grass surrounded her, and it surprised her that there was no one on the road. It was in the middle of spring; at the very least some of the Gypsy folk would be wandering the roads. Sparrow found that very peculiar. Something wasn’t right.

 

***

 Her suspicions were confirmed when she stood before Bowerstone Gate. Several guards lined the perimeter, armed with rifles and searching for any intruders. Wagons blocked access to the gates, along with spiked wooden fences. Sparrow stood less than a yard away, and she heard the cocking of the rifles, and saw them pointed at her. As soon as they saw her, they slowly lowered their rifles.

 One guard waved at her for her attention. “Apologies, citizen. The road to Bowerstone is closed due to the bandit activity. I’m afraid that as long as the bandit leader, Thag, is alive, the road stays closed.”

Sparrow’s shoulder’s slumped and she stared at the guards in disbelief.

 

**_“So-the road to Bowerstone is closed…”_**

Theresa murmured telepathically. Sparrow walked the way she came, contemplating what to do next.

 

**_“It would seem Thag has been capturing traders on their way to and from your village. He is a danger to all, and must be dealt with.”_ **

  _“Where are the bandits?”_

_"They’re on the far end of the path. It’s less than a mile from you on your far left.”_

 

***

 

Sparrow followed the directions, finding herself before a tall spiked lumber gate. Oddly enough, it was wide open. As she stepped further in, the camp seemed even more abandoned...if not for the lit torches and still burning campfires. Maximus growled softly, and Sparrow shushed him.

**_“Keep your wits about you.”_ **

 

Maximus bared his teeth and growled, hunching his shoulders and dashed forward, barking savagely. Sparrow ran after him, and chaos ensued.

A Gypsy couple were holding each other and screaming frantically in a tall and wide iron cage. Soon after, loud battle cries rang in the air, and Sparrow drew her sword, seeing men fall and climb down the trees all around her. They wore patchy clothes and were covered in dirt. Some of them carried rifles, other swords.

 They circled her and taunted, slashing at her. Sparrow’s instincts kicked in at full gear, and she knew what to do before Theresa even told her.

  ** _“This is your moment. Use everything I’ve taught you.”_**

 

She took her stance, and closed her eyes, feeling everything come to a standstill. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and she inhaled sharply. One bandit raised his heavy sword and ran towards her with a guttural cry.  Sparrow opened her eyes, drew her iron sword at lightning speed, and parried the blow.

 The sheer force was so powerful, that the blade knocked out of his grip. Sparrow didn’t hesitate, and drove her own blade through his throat. The man choked on his own blood, falling forward before her. His comrades gave savage animalistic growls, charging toward her.

 She moved faster than lightning, driving her sword through each bandit that came at her. And when one bandit was down, it seemed two more would take its place.

 Sparrow didn’t know how long she fought, but it was over all too soon. Dawn was rising, and almost a dozen bodies littered the ground before her. She barely had time to catch her breath before the real fight began. She heard her companion growling nearby.

 Maximus was found on the porch of a poorly made cabin, growling at the door. Suddenly, the door was ripped off by a very tall man. He wore odd clothes and a giant window curtain on his back, stood almost 7 ft tall, and wore the skull and antlers of a moose. He gave a battle cry, harshly kicking the dog to the side.

 

He pointed right at Sparrow.

 

“No one defies Thag the Impatient! I’ll gut you myself!” He took a stance, similar to a bull getting ready to charge.

 

“I’ll give you three seconds to get ready...No, wait-Two! Oh soddit!” He draws his sword, charging Sparrow.

 

The young hero smirked.

 Thag may have been tall, strong, and bulky, but Sparrow was thin, small, and quick. She easily dodged his advance, jumping high like a grasshopper, making him crash into the wooden shed.

 The bandit leader stood dizzily, his head spinning as he wildly looked for Sparrow. He didn’t have to look long, feeling a long sharp sword pierce him from behind. He gave a guttural cry, blood filling his mouth and running down his chin, his eyes rolling back in his head.

 Sparrow thrusts her sword deeper into his back, the pointed end bloodied and showing through and below his breast. Her wrists strained to hold both the sword’s weight and his own. She didn’t have to worry for long, because the bandit leader fell to his knees, his body sliding limply off her blade. Thag remained motionless on the ground, his own blood dampening the dirt. Sparrow was breathing heavily, sweat beading on her forehead. She could feel and hear her own heart pounding through her ears. Her muscles ached painfully, her vision slightly distorted. She sheathed her iron sword, walking slowly towards the caged caravan.

 

“Oi Lady!”

 

Sparrow whipped her head towards the direction of the voice, her eyes hard and narrowed...oh how she was not in the mood for another fight.

 But what she saw made her heart sink in her chest.

 

He was a bandit, bald and fearsome, with a long pointed nose and chipped teeth. Right next to him was Maximus laying on his back, with a large black boot on his throat. Sparrow was consumed with both desperation and rage. If the bandit would’ve applied any more pressure, the dog’s neck would’ve snapped.

 “If ya want yer trusty mutt to live, I suggest ya do exactly as you’re told. Got it?”

 

Sparrow didn’t answer. The bandit pressed his foot harder to emphasize his point, making her dog whimper. She felt that familiar static at her fingertips, vibrating at the intensity of her anger. She inhaled sharply, not taking her eyes off the bandit.

 

“I know I ain’t gonna win a fight with you, and I sure as hell know that you won’t take that chance.”

 

Sparrow swallowed deeply, her sweat from the previous fight drowning her vision. “What do you want?” she asked softly.

 

The bandit gave a wide toothy grin.

 “Tell ya what...you bring that nice body of yours-”

 

Before he could even finish, a small arrow bolt hit him in the throat. He fell back, clutching his throat in vain whilst his crimson gushed freely.

 Sparrow wasn’t sure what happened, but that was at the back of her mind. She ran to Maximus, embracing him. A maddening swirl of emotions ate at her, with an overpowering relief. Soon after, she heard and saw the familiar tall shadows of a few town guards entering the camp. All three of them wore those familiar blue uniforms, their weapons brandished. One carried a rifle, the other a cutlass, and the last one carried a crossbow. They searched the perimeter, releasing the captive traders while Sparrow nursed Max’s paw to health. The Gypsies-grateful for her help-offered Sparrow an elixir for her pet’s injuries. Maximus survived.

 

***

 

The gate to Bowerstone was wide open once again, and a large mass of people were walking the road. Caravans, wandering traders, and whole families of Gypsies walked the road side by side, laughing and singing in joy. The children ran through the traffic of people, playing tag and racing one another. The walk to Bowerstone was long and harsh, and Sparrow was both exhausted and happy.

 

That familiar ringing noise pierced her ears, but it was a bit more subtle and enduring. Theresa’s soft voice caressed her ears like a soft melody, 

**_“I had notified the guards of Thag’s death, and made sure the gate was opened by the time you returned. Also, your faithful friend is well. I was able to clean the wound and rid him of the limp. Should you ever come across Regina in your travels, I suggest you pay your respects to her. That elixir did the hard work, and Maximus is able to stand. Meet me at the clocktower in the market. There is something you must see.”_ **

 

Sparrow gave a small sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Her feet hurt really bad, and sweat was rolling down her skin like rain. And she was _so_ thirsty. She had no idea how long the walk would be. In spite of that, she felt a lot more safe and secure and happy around the people who she had lived among all these years...she only wished she could share their carefree attitude and endurance.

 

***

 

Ten. Miles. Sparrow was beyond irritated...and yet she didn’t have the energy to show it. When she entered Bowerstone, all negative thoughts were held at bay. It was summer...and the Gypsies had come to town.

 

The sun was bright, few clouds to be seen, and the sky rained in colors of yellow, red, and blue. Confetti was everywhere, raining like feathers on the wind. Music, laughter, and cheers rang in the air, joy and amusement all in one.

In the town square, the harlequin people she had come to know for most of her life were all around her, dancing, singing, clapping, and cheering in merriment. There were caravans and colorful tents selling various goods on the far ends of the street, and the farther she walked, the more the merriment grew around her. Gypsy children fought with their toy swords and guns with the local children, running amok and paying little to no heed to others in their way. Wind instruments and all manners of drums filled the air, sounding wild and gleeful and free.

 There was no sign of Theresa, which made Sparrow worry slightly. But it was farthest from her mind when she entered the town square. A crowd of people surrounded the clocktower, cheering and whooping. She pushed slightly through the crowd, watching the scene in awe.

 A Gypsy woman, more beautiful than she could ever imagine, was dancing very erotically. She wore a long red silk spring poncho, with diamond-like beads on the hem and ends. It was see-through and light, and it framed her hourglass figure. She wore a matching red dress, sleeveless, backless, and ruffled.  She had long curly black hair, light brown skin, and hazel eyes. She was very beautiful.

 

“So the young bird is all grown up…”

Sparrow gazed upward at the very tall woman next to her. She wore a long-sleeved dress, a dark smoky green, with embedded emeralds along the neckline. Her skin was dark brown, her hair was salt and peppered, held in a tight bun. Calm grey eyes stared impassively at her skeptical amber ones.

 “...Esme?”

The Gypsy fortune teller rolled her eyes.

“I’ve been gone for less than a year, and you already forget me. No matter...I trust you are well?”

Sparrow shrugged, gazing distractedly at the young beautiful Gypsy dancer. “As well as I can be.”

Esme's eyes narrowed, a smirk forming her lips. “That’s good.”

Sparrow felt a small shiver run down her spine, but ignored it when Esme spoke once more.

“How is Theresa?”

“Fairly the same.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“I was only curious. There’s much more to that woman than you could possible imagine…”

“Will you tell me what you know?”

“Maybe one day...but not today. You will find out for yourself.”

 

Sparrow wanted to argue, but decided against it. Given how long she’d known Theresa, she never knew her too well. Maybe it was best. A part of her didn’t want to know. But her burning curiosity was overwhelming.  

 Esme offered a thin smile, seeming a little irritated. Sparrow shifted her footing anxiously.

 “Young Sparrow...I could give you some insight in other places if you wish. But there is something I need you to do.”

 

“...What’s in it for me?”

 “An idea of what you’re going to face in the near future. And my kindness-I’m not charging you.”  

 

The young gypsy dancer bowed, the crowd clapping and whooping cheerfully.

 

“What about Theresa?”

 Esme pulled out a long ebony black stick from her pocket, placing it in her mouth. She regarded Sparrow slowly with haughtiness, lighting a match to the stick, and blowing a ring of smoke in the air.

 “Here’s all I will tell you about her…” Esme’s expression was both sober and serious.

“Theresa is a powerful psychic. She’s lived for many years. She suffered a great loss. And her intentions for you…”

Esmee gestured with her cigarette.

“...They are very complicated.”

Esmee inhaled deeply, and Sparrow cocked her head sideways.

 

“That doesn’t tell me much.”

 

“Come.” She gestured, walking away. Sparrow followed her without question.

 

***

 

Esme and Sparrow stood in front of a large caravan with large silk burgundy curtains. They were see-through and etched in foreign patterns. The elder Gypsy ascended the steps with ease, passing through the curtains and venturing inside. Sparrow walked the steps hesitantly, and when she lifted the veil, she noticed there were long beads attached to the curtain. She walked through the caravan, and gazed at her surroundings. She was surprised at how large the room was. The floor and walls were made of a plush red fur-like texture. A lot of knick-knacks and oddities lined the shelves on the walls. The ground had many golden and black carpets, the ceiling a chandelier of candles...The center of the room held a small round table, with four pillows on each side. A crystal ball in the center, candles around it, and gilded matts holding peculiar items.

 

The Gypsy entered through the other curtain, lighting her incense. The exotic scent of sage, lavender, and cinnamon filled the air, the smoky haze making Sparrow’s eyes water. Esme gestured for her to sit on the pillow across from her.  

Sparrow obeyed, furiously wiping the tears from her blurry vision.

 

“You eyes will grow accustomed to the scent in a moment.” 

Esme pulled out a stack of cards from her sleeve, shuffling them vigorously. Once satisfied, she offered them to Sparrow.

“Pick four. Face down.”

 

Sparrow did as she was told, and Esme closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

 

A moment of silence passed over them, and the Gypsy flipped over the first card.

“This is you.”

 

The picture on the card was an elegant art, depicting three young women in a corridor. The ceiling was made of clouds, sunlight illuminating the room. One woman in a white dress sat on her knees, hands held out in a begging gesture. She held gold coins in her hands, some spilling between the cracks and landing on the floor. The one standing was dropping the coins freely from her hand, wearing a copper-colored skirt and a black top. In her other hand held a balance scale. And the third woman knelt before the tall one, hugging the woman’s legs. At the bottom of the card, the words, “SIX OF PENTACLES”.

 

“You are a very giving and passionate person. And you will be rich. And you will give your heart to those unfortunate. Because only you know what these people go through. For you have felt it.”

 

Esmee flipped the second card.

 

“This is what you suffer.”

 The painting of the second card shown a woman on a bed, holding her knees to her chest, crying. The covers were tangled at her feet, a white teddybear below the bed. A glass window beside her, showing the full moon and a cloudy night...with nine swords embedded from the wall in a straight line just above her head. The words, “NINE OF SWORDS” were at the bottom.

 

The picture took Sparrow’s breath away. She knew exactly what it was. She shook visibly, feeling a maddening mix of emotions that stirred her very being.

 “Stop.” Sparrow gritted out, her eyes squinted tightly. Sweat beaded on her skin, icy chills running up and down her small frame.

She remembered…everything.

The cold nights, the lack of food…

 She closed her eyes, hearing the hysteric screams that echoed in memory...the sound of thunder. And darkness. The cold desolation of heartbreak and self-loathing. It ate at her from the inside-out for many years. And now it was being brought back up. She wouldn’t suffer those emotions again. She couldn’t. It would shatter her entire being.

 

Esme inhaled deeply from her stick, her eyes slightly gazing over. She then sighed deeply, the smoke swirling in the air like thin translucent gray cloth, gazing at Sparrow with a numb expression. “I know your pain, young Sparrow. And it will always be there, no matter what. There are only two cards left. I implore you to listen.” She slowly flipped the third card.

“Your conflict.”

 

Sparrow let out a shaky breath that she didn’t know she was holding. She inhaled deeply, the incense burning her throat with each breath. Her eyes burned with each fresh tear, and she welcomed the sensation. It was sobering for her. She wiped her eyes, her vision momentarily blurring as she stared at the art.

 The card shown a picture of a crumbling tower leaning into the sea, flames consuming it in a powerful thunderstorm with lightning bolts striking the earth. At the bottom, “THE TOWER”.

 

“This represents your future battles. Both internal and external. There will be many. Your journey has only begun.”

 

Sparrow inhaled sharply, twiddling her thumbs. Esme gave a deep inhale of her stick, coughing. She composed herself swiftly, and flipped the final card.

 The artwork depicted a winged woman in a white dress, standing on the clouds of night, an ocean of stars in her wake. She stared closer at the clouds, seeing translucent green hands reaching out. The woman held a long glass trumpet between her fingers, blowing through it with closed eyes, as if accepting her demise. The words, “JUDGEMENT” in bold black letters.

 

Esme locked eyes with Sparrow, a seriousness that sobered her instantly.

“You’re going to be faced with a decision that will either make or break this world.”

 

Sparrow slouched back, closing her eyes. “Why me? Of all people?”

 

“You are the last of your kind. And only a Hero can save us from what’s coming.”

 

_“And she will, for it is her destiny.”_

That familiar voice made Sparrow jump from her seat, turning to see the blind seeress behind the veil of beads and silk.

 

“Esmeralda Greyheart, I trust you are well?”

 

The elder Gypsy narrowed her eyes, her lips pursed as she put out her long stick in the marble ashtray.

 

The two psychics acknowledged the other's presence to the point where it felt Sparrow was intruding. She stared at the two back and forth, not sure what to do, anxiety crawling up from the pit of her stomach.

 

Theresa lifted the veil, stepping through the threshold.

Her white eyes gazed at the surroundings, unclasping her hood, and began touching the knickknacks and curiosities gently-almost as if she was claiming ownership. It was like she was daring Esme to do something.

 

The entire room was silent, save for the gentle wind tapping the fabric of the curtains occasionally.

 Esme spoke first.

“...I am fine, thank you. Is there a particular reason for your visit?” Her poise mask was cracking at the edges, noticeable by the second.  

 

Theresa placed the long peacock feather back in its quiver. She spoke softly, her back still to Esmarelda.

“Sparrow and I have matters to attend to.”

“I see…can they wait?”

“Momentarily.”

 

Theresa slowly turned, and stood in front of the table, staring down at the Gypsy.

 “What you are dabbling in has consequences, Esmeralda.”

 

The air felt thick and cold like winter. Sparrow felt like she was being swallowed whole by the ambience. She could hardly breathe. Theresa’s demeanor was deadly calm, and it chilled Sparrow to the bone.  

 

Esme opened her mouth, and Theresa raised her hand, immediately cutting her off.

“Spare me the notions of your disguised intentions. You have no right to dictate Sparrow’s choices, or to slander my name without a thought to your own well being.”

 

The young hero shrunk back in fear, feeling Theresa’s aura like a hurricane. Theresa’s expression seemed perfectly calm in the eye of the storm.

 

Esme stood upright, glaring at the blind seer furiously.

“I have done nothing that would interfere with your plans. I merely pointed her in the right direction. You have no right to-”

 

Theresa leaned forward, seeming more intimidating by the second.

 

“I have every right. Because everything I do brings this world one step closer to survival. Everything I am and represent is fruitless to the trivial minds of pretenders and penniless fortune-tellers. You have no idea who I am or what I sacrificed to keep this world alive. I have lived for many years. I have seen kingdoms rise and fall, lives be taken for the wrong reasons, and history being rewritten over and over and fabricated so many times, that it’s accepted without question.”

 

The blind seer leaned closer, her face inches from Esme’s.

“So when I tell you not to meddle in affairs that do not concern you, you would do well to listen.”

 

Theresa stood upright, and pulled her hood back up. She walked out of the caravan, and Sparrow followed hesitantly.

 

***

 

Once they were outside, Sparrow was surprised to see it was sundown.  She jumped at the sound of barking, and instantly knelt to endure Maximus’s kisses. She pet his soft long fur, smiling with utter joy to see her companion. Theresa beckoned Sparrow to follow, and they walked toward the clock tower.

 

“I apologize for the delay. Events are moving quickly indeed.”

Theresa gazed at the tall clock, her eyes glazing over.

“Think about your life. All the places you’ve been, the people you’ve known, everything you’ve done. How many moments? How many memories?”

 

Sparrow had no idea where Theresa was going with this. And given the abrupt change in demeanor, she felt it was the wiser option not to answer.

 

The blind seer turned back to Sparrow, her expression unreadable.

“Thag and his men-they had just as many. And now they have none, because of you.”

 

Sparrow drooped slightly, closing her eyes slowly. Theresa approached Sparrow, towering over her.

“Do you feel the weight of responsibility yet?”

 

Sparrow kept silent, her head bowed in shame, guilt tearing at her.

Theresa tilted her chin with gentle fingers, her purple-ish white orbs calm.

“You will get use to the burden. Come,”

The blind seer grabbed Sparrow’s hand, pulling her to her side.

“The world is better off without Thag-and Bower Lake is certainly in your debt. But to really see the impact of your actions, you need look no further than Bowerstone.”

 

They passed through small crowds of middle class people, stalls closing up, and turned down an alley.

“It has changed much since you lived here. Particularly Old Town, where you spent your childhood.”

 

Sparrow felt sick to her stomach, but swallowed her emotions. 

“Never forget that even the simplest choice can have far-reaching consequences…”

 

They stopped before an abandoned caravan next to a tall fence overseeing the ocean.

Theresa pointed towards the waters, “Look. That is where Lucien is now. The Tattered Spire.”

 

Sparrow looked over the hedge, her gaze traveling over the rooftops and far into the ocean.

 It was hard to describe what she was looking at.

 Spikes, black as tar rose out of the sea. A crumbled fissure emitting a faint pink light down the splitting crack. The shape of the Tattered Spire looked vaguely like a stump, with spikes at the top. Sparrow could feel an odd vibration in the air, her heart beating frantically.

 

“The Spire was intended as a conduit for all the magic in the world, granting the Kingdom’s ruler a power so great he could bend reality to his will. On the day it was completed, and the first wish made, a light bloomed inside-though its nature could not have been darker. Albion shattered,”

 

Theresa stood directly beside Sparrow, inhaling deeply.

“Centuries of civilisation were wiped out in moments, its people erased from existence. Some say that this was the first wish: an end to a hollow and corrupt world. And for a purer one to take its place. And now the Spire rises once again, by Lucien’s hand.”

 Sparrow’s anger returned, strong and evident.

 

“Lucien found documents which foretold the coming of one who would stop him from using the Spire.”

 

Sparrow closed her eyes, feeling her heart sink deeper in her chest.

 

“That is why your sister died...and that is why you will face him.”

 

It all made sense to Sparrow. All of it. Esme was wrong. Theresa really was looking out for her.

 “The cards have shown me this. Here...take a look.”

 

Theresa handed Sparrow four of her own tarot cards.

 

“Each of the three Heroes you see in the cards is a step on the hidden path to Lucien’s downfall. And the lifeforce of Heroes--Will itself--is the key to the Spire’s power. Lucien’s agents scour the land even as we speak. You must find the three Heroes before Lucien does. Because you are the Fourth; the one who will bring his downfall.”

 Sparrow inhaled deeply, feeling confident once more.

 

“I have seen a vision of a holy ritual in Oakfield. Salvation, though bittersweet, is delivered by one of incredible strength. Speak to the abbot at the Temple of Light and see what you can learn of this Pilgrim. The road to Oakfield will be dangerous. Good luck.”

 

Sparrow heeded Theresa’s words carefully, and began preparing for the long road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I've added a lot more to the storyline. I went through extensive study of the Gypsies, deciding to depict them from the story "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". A small fact about me: I'm a tarot reader myself. I wanted to use the cards in this chapter, and it took me a while to fit it in. Also, I feel as though I rushed the ending...and that I made Theresa go out of character in some parts. Please tell me what you think. Did I depict these characters true to their nature? You tell me :)


End file.
